The Campsite
by Kimura
Summary: Kouji and Tasuki are American high school students. They enjoy spending time at a small campsite until some bullies intrude on their sanctuary.


_A/N: I had to give the boys American names. Kouji is Lucas, and Tasuki is Sean. _

Lucas looked up from rummaging in the cooler as he heard the first crackling of the fire. He raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, Sean, you're getting faster at that every time."

The cocky redhead grinned. "Not bad, huh? At least Boy Scouts was good for somethin'."

Lucas picked up two cans of soda, throwing one to the younger boy.

Sean caught it easily and popped it open.

"You know what's funny?" the dark haired boy said as he sat down on the log that served as a bench.

"What?"

"We go walking into the woods all the time. And then we build fires without a permit. Our moms would kill us if they knew about that. And yet . . ." He held up the can of Sierra Mist. "We don't try to sneak in alcohol or anything. Or smoke. Or drop acid. I think most kids our age would try that rather than pyromania."

Sean laughed. "Yeah, probably. But we're not exactly normal."

"That's true," Lucas said, throwing a few twigs and dried leaves into the dancing flames.

"Speaking of alcohol, I'm glad those damn college kids haven't found this place," Sean growled. "When we tried that spot closer to the school, they always had parties and left beer cans everywhere."

Lucas wrinkled his nose at the memory. "Yeah. At least, if anyone else ever uses this place, they clean up after themselves like we do."

Sean took a long drink of soda. "I think we're the only ones using it now. I mean, when we found it, it looked pretty deserted."

Lucas nodded. "I like it that way."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Just 'cause it's nice to know we have place all our own, that's all," Lucas said with a shrug. "Kind of like our own world. I mean, nobody bugs us out here. Our parents don't really know where this place is. The college kids haven't found it. And we can do what we want."

"Yeah," Sean said thoughtfully. "Next time, we should bring paintball guns."

Lucas laughed and hung his head. "That's what I get for tryin' to be deep with you around."

"Hey, I can't let ya be serious all the time," Sean answered with a grin. "You'll turn into an old man before ya know it."

"Yeah, well, keep my seat warm," Lucas said, setting down his soda, "because this old man needs to take a leak."

Sean rolled his eyes. "This was broadcast on WTMI: Way Too Much Information. Thank you for listening."

"Shut it, Carrot Top."

--------------------------------

As Sean fed a few more sticks into the fire, he started to wonder if something had happened to Lucas. He'd been gone longer than normal.

"Get OFF me!" Lucas's shouted rang through the forest.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Sean got to his feet and followed the sound. As he climbed the top of the hill, he slowed his steps. He could hear more voices. He crouched behind a tree and peeked over the crest of the hill.

Down the other side, Lucas was being restrained by one of the school bullies – Brendan. Another boy, his friend Craig, was standing in front of Lucas, taunting him.

"So, where's your little lover boy today?" Craig asked.

"He's at home," Lucas answered, still trying to fight Brendan off. The larger boy held onto his arms tightly.

Craig smiled unpleasantly and punched Lucas across the face. "Liar."

Sean picked up a small stone and threw it at Craig.

"Fuck!" Craig yelled, holding his forehead.

"What the hell happened?" Brendan asked.

Sean ran full force down the hill, sliding the last couple feet.

Brendan, still holding Lucas in front of him, turned at the sound behind him. He only made it halfway when Sean crashed into them, breaking Brendan's hold. Lucas and the bully fell back. Brendan landed heavily on top of Sean.

"Lucas, run!" Sean wheezed, trying to push Brendan off of him.

Brendan rolled off Sean, scrambled to his knees, and landed a punch to his jaw.

Lucas got to his feet to intervene, but Craig shoved him from behind, sending him back to the ground. He viciously kicked the younger teen in the stomach.

The two bullies relented. They knew they'd get in deep trouble if either of the boys were seriously hurt.

"Let that be a lesson to you fags," Craig called over his shoulder as they walked away. "Don't come around here again!"

Brandon laughed and made kissing noises at the wounded teenagers.

Sean slowly sat up when they were gone. "You okay?"

Lucas coughed, nodding. Sean slowly climbed to his feet. One ankle was dirty and bruised from sliding down the hill. He limped over to Lucas and offered him a hand up. Lucas accepted it and let the redhead pull him to his feet.

Like a pair of war weary veterans, they hobbled back up and down the hill to the campsite. In his haste, Sean had left the firing burning. Lucas settled down in front of it while Sean dug some cans of soda and ice out of the cooler. He gave a handful of ice to Lucas, who wrapped in the hem of his t-shirt and held it against his stomach.

Sean hissed in pain as he held a can of Surge against his cheek.

There was a minute of silence.

"Why the fuck did you jump in!" Lucas demanded suddenly. "You could've gotten hurt. Worse," he added belatedly.

"So, I was just supposed to let them beat the shit out of you! If I'd run home to get help, they would've been finished with you by the time we got back! I had to do something!"

Lucas scowled in response.

Sean unsteadily stood up. "Fine. See if I help you again." He started to stalk out of camp.

"Sean."

The redhead stopped.

"Don't. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just . . . I didn't want you to get involved."

Sean sat back down beside him, holding the iced can to his bruised cheek again. "Sorry I didn't do a better job."

"You say something that stupid again, and I'll hit you myself. You got Brendan to let go of me."

The two went quiet again.

"My mom's gonna kill me," Sean said finally.

Lucas sighed. "Yeah. Mine too."

"So . . . what are we gonna do about those two? We can't let them have this place."

"I know." Lucas thought for a minute. "I think we should ask Chase. He might have some ideas."

"But Chase hates to fight."

"That's the point. He may have some nonviolent suggestions. We know they're good fighters. Maybe we could outsmart them."

Sean looked up as the sky began to turn pink. "It's getting late. We need to get home and face the music."

Lucas nodded. The two poured water on the fire and stomped out the smoking ashes. Sean picked up the cooler and any empty cans.

"You okay to walk?" Lucas asked, pointing to Sean's injured ankle.

"I'm fine," the redhead replied, wincing. "What're you gonna do? Carry me? Kiss it better?"

Lucas grinned. "Why? Would you enjoy it?"

Sean shoved him playfully away. "Knock it off."

The two teens continued down the path, back towards the main road.

"I don't suppose there's any chance those two losers will just give up, is there?" Sean asked grimly.

"No, I don't think so," Lucas replied. "But like you said, we won't let them kick us out of our place."


End file.
